


Невезение Миклоша Отта

by philippa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Historical, Multi, Romance, World War I, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миклошу Отту всю жизнь не везло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невезение Миклоша Отта

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо ferko_c за соавторство, а также ему и Тайлин за то, что отбетили этот текст.
> 
> В тексте использованы мотивы романов Магды Сабо "Старомодная история" и Матэ Залка "Добердо"

Если кто в этой жизни и был невезучим, то как раз-таки Миклош Отт.

Узнал он о том еще в самом нежном детстве, когда матушка вместо сказок рассказывала ему истории о храбром генерале Карле Отт фон Баторкиц. Генерал начал службу в восемнадцать лет — матушка говорила, что рано, но Миклошу казалось, что восемнадцать — это очень много! Больше всего он любил историю, как генерал сражался с турками, но и остальные были ничего. Вообще-то она всем их рассказывала, даром что сама была урожденная Фаркаш. Отец умер слишком рано, Миклош его и не помнил, но матушка вела дом твердой рукой и всегда знала, что правильно, а что нет.

Так что про генерала слушали и старшие братья, и Миклош, и даже младшая сестра Паула — хотя зачем бы девчонке про него знать? Тогда-то Миклош и заподозрил неладное. Ну что это за фамилия — Отт? Почему бы ему не зваться, как положено — Миклош фон Баторкиц, если на то пошло? Он подписал этим именем одну из тетрадей, но домашний учитель, господин Доба, сказал, что так нельзя, и отнес ее матушке.

Та, усадив Миклоша рядом с собой на диван, очень серьезно объяснила ему: конечно, он приходится генералу внуком, но это тайна.

— Ты же умеешь хранить тайны, Миклошка? Вот когда вырастешь, непременно устроишь так, чтобы мы снова могли носить титул. А пока послушай, как храбрый генерал победил самого Наполеона под Маренго!

Миклош понял все правильно — надо вырасти и стать генералом.

Но оказалось, здесь ему тоже не повезло: в армию по традиции шел не третий, а второй сын. Первому доставалось имение, второй отправлялся служить, а третий — то есть сам Миклош, — мог посвятить себя церкви, если имел к тому склонность. Если же нет, мог пойти по инженерной части, или по финансовой, или стать адвокатом.

У матушки и на этот случай все было предусмотрено.  
Каждую вторую среду она заходила в комнату Миклоша, шурша нарядным платьем, проверяла, хорошо ли у него вымыты руки и уши, приказывала надеть парадный костюм и вместе с ней отправляться в гости к Бергерам.  
Миклош отнекивался, говорил, что у Бергеров скучно, а парадный костюм ему жмет.  
— Как же скучно? — удивлялась матушка. — Йожеф Бергер — такой милый мальчик, твой ровесник, отчего бы тебе с ним не поиграть? Или пройтись по саду с сестричкой его, Нинон? А какие у них ужины! И домашние концерты! А если, когда ты вырастешь и выучишься, господин Бергер когда-нибудь замолвит о тебе словечко господам акционерам Дебреценского банка, то ты будешь жить, нужды не зная.

Миклош уже понимал, что матушку не переспоришь.  
У Бергеров его отправляли в детскую, играть с Йожефом и Нинон. Но что за радость играть с теми, кто шагу боится ступить, чтобы не помять и не запачкать праздничную одежду и не рассердить взрослых?  
Йожеф не соглашался ни на дерево влезть, ни подраться, ни побегать наперегонки с дворовой собакой. Он даже верхом ездить не умел!

Самого Миклоша бывший отцов денщик посадил на коня давным-давно — в седле он чувствовал себя как дома. Еще бы, ведь генерал был не кем-нибудь, а кавалеристом! А у Бергеров — надо же! — на конюшне рядом с выездом родителей стоял пони. Пони и тележка для детей! Ладно Нинон — но Йожеф тоже ездил в тележке, как девчонка!

Правда, про генерала он выслушал, но ничего не сказал, а повел показывать новую игрушечную железную дорогу: вокруг нее собрались не только дети, но и взрослые, и ахали, и хлопали в ладоши, когда зазвонил колокольчик и поезд поехал.  
Йожеф сам заводил его ключиком и теперь стоял, гордо поглядывая на Миклоша. И Нинон смотрела на Миклоша у брата из-за плеча — Нинон всегда пряталась, как мышка, и на мышку походила: и длинным острым носом, и короткой верхней губой, из-под которой торчали передние зубы.  
Позже, когда их позвали пить чай с пирожными, Миклош опять попробовал заговорить про генерала, но Йожеф вдруг надулся и сказал, что генерал — никакой Миклошу не дед, и что он просто примазывается. Миклош не выдержал и поколотил его.

Больше к Бергерам они не ходили. Матушка, которой Миклош честно рассказал все, погладила его по голове и сказала:  
— Может, и правда Балинта отправить в Грац, а тебя в Будвайз, в артиллерийскую школу?  
Миклош был счастлив. Почти счастлив — генерал, как-никак, учился в Венской инженерной академии. Но матушка объяснила, что на Академию у них денег не хватит, и Миклош, в общем, смирился. Осталось подыскать себе подходящую войну, чтобы совершить побольше подвигов. И лучше бы, конечно, при этом не уезжать далеко от дома. Домашний учитель, господин Доба, перечислил ему все войны, которые знал, но не смог ответить, какая из них самая лучшая. Миклош взялся было за газеты, что читала матушка, но там ничего про войны не было, а писали только всякие глупости: то про принца Рудольфа, который застрелился в каком-то замке, то про Вышеградскую крепость с вампирами, то про цыгана-разбойника, похитившего баронессу Балужански.

Но тут наступил сентябрь, и Миклош пошел в гимназию.  
Йожефа Бергера, с которым они так и не додрались, он там не обнаружил. Зато в классе было множество других мальчиков, с которыми можно было обсуждать сражения и даже устраивать их, ездить в манеже верхом, учиться фехтовать и стрелять.  
Правда, приходилось учить еще и математику, и географию, и историю, но все это можно было приспособить к будущей службе. У Миклоша получалось хорошо, и его хвалили.

Невезение на время притихло, спряталось.

Правда, Иштван, который как раз приступил к самостоятельному управлению имением, умудрился наделать долгов, а урожая, чтобы их отдать, не хватило. Но матушка опять повздыхала, достала откуда-то большую шкатулку и ушла, и через некоторое время все уладилось. Матушка наняла управляющего, который не давал Иштвану транжирить деньги на всякие новшества вроде мелиорации или, прости Господи, ирригации.

Во втором классе Миклош добрался до жизнеописания своего генерала, и с удивлением обнаружил, что в нем не значится ни сына — то есть миклошева отца, Габора Дьердя Отта, — ни других детей, ни даже жены.  
По привычке он спросил у матушки, и та, вздыхая, объяснила, что генерал женился поздно, а жена его, бабушка Миклоша, была не дворянского сословия, а служила кассиршей при купальне. И хотя документы были выправлены как полагается, никто не признал этого брака, а детям и титула не досталось. Хорошо хоть, состояние никто отбирать не стал.  
Миклош рассудил, что генерал так и остался генералом, и больше об этом не задумывался.

Он перешел уже в предпоследний класс, когда как-то осенью подошел к нему приятель, Дьюла, ткнул локтем в бок и спросил:  
— Ты как, Миклош — идешь?  
— Куда это?  
— Как куда — к женской гимназии! Смотреть!  
Миклош пожал плечами: если все идут, то и он пойдет, конечно.

К самой женской гимназии молодым людям подходить не разрешалось; они толпились немного подальше, у забора, в тени пыльных тополей. Миклошу даже здороваться не нужно было — всех он только что видел на уроках. И вдруг в стороне он заметил незнакомые лица, а среди них…

— Кто это там? — спросил он у Дьюлы.

— Коммерсанты. Коммерческое училище, — приятель скривился, выражая презрение к простолюдинам, пусть даже денег у этих простолюдинов было в десять раз больше, чем у него.

Миклош вгляделся: с краю, ближе всего к дороге, стоял… ну точно, Йожеф Бергер! Он его сразу узнал. Йожеф был все такой же чистенький, хоть и вырос, конечно. И у него была трость! Ну скажите на милость, зачем ему понадобилась трость? Чтобы задаваться, конечно, в том числе перед Миклошем. У того даже кулаки зачесались.

Но тут отворилась дверь гимназии, и вышли барышни в форменных платьях и фартуках — высокие и маленькие, блондинки и брюнетки. Одни бойко поглядывали по сторонам, другие шли, скромно опустив глазки. Молодые люди схватились за шляпы, кланяясь. Миклош посмотрел на Йожефа: тот шагнул вперед, поклонился одной из барышень, что-то сказал. Барышня рассмеялась, кивнула ему — он надел шляпу и пошел рядом с ней. Миклош лица барышни не рассмотрел, но раз Бергер ее выбрал, наверняка она была хорошенькая. Как бы узнать, кто это?

Несколько дней подряд в классе только и было разговоров, что о гимназистках. И не о них одних — некоторые хвастались, что летом успели уже вкусить запретного плода где-нибудь в деревне, а Бела Орбан утверждал, что старший брат водил его в Вене в настоящий веселый дом, к девицам. Правда, больше ничего не рассказывал — так что, скорее всего, врал.

Но мысль эта запала Миклошу в голову, и когда Иштван приехал к ним из имения, он, не долго думая, поинтересовался у брата — нельзя ли и ему, Миклошу, что-то такое попробовать? Иштван расхохотался, ударил Миклоша по плечу и сказал, что непременно все устроит.

И устроил: стоило Миклошу приехать в имение, как брат лихо ему подмигнул и сказал, чтобы вечером он дверь не запирал и ждал гостью.

Миклош не волновался. Ему было любопытно, и только, ведь гостья эта уж точно не могла быть барышней, которую провожал Йожеф Бергер. Так оно и оказалось: девка-служанка со свечкой в руке проскользнула в дверь, оглядела его с головы до ног, потом распустила шнуровку, скинула ботинки и легла. Миклош слышал, что нужно делать. Он осторожно потрогал большую белую грудь, сжал сильнее, полез целоваться. Девка хихикала, потом запустила руку ему в подштанники и сжала. Миклоша словно судорогой скрутило: он дернулся раз и другой, вскрикнул. Девка вытащила руку, сказала, что для первого раза неплохо, но надо поучиться. И поучила, конечно.

Так что когда в классе заходили разговоры «об этом», Миклош со знанием дела рассуждал, что и как, и все слушали и кивали.

Йожеф Бергер тем временем поменял одну барышню на другую. Миклош рассмотрел и эту: наверно, что-то в ней было, коли так. Следить за барышнями Йожефа Бергера оказалось делом увлекательным: Миклош даже забросил карты, на которых вычерчивал схемы сражений, цветными мелками обозначая продвижение войск своих и противника.

Матушка вздыхала: из четверых детей в доме оставались только двое — младший сын и дочь, которую следовало удачно выдать замуж. Паула тоже училась в гимназии, в младшем классе, но искать жениха ей полагалось по всем правилам: в школе танцев.

В школу танцев отдавали детей все мало-мальски заметные семьи города. А поскольку мужчин в доме, кроме Миклоша, не осталось, то ему и надлежало сопровождать сестру. В общем, не так оно оказалось и плохо — все ему были знакомы, а если время от времени надо было пригласить не сестру, а другую барышню, то Миклош справлялся и с этим.

На третьем уроке — он точно запомнил — в зале появился Йожеф Бергер. Сестру свою он вел под руку, но все равно казалось, что она прячется у него за спиной. Нинон, хоть и наряжали ее сейчас в платья от лучших портных, и модные прически делали, стала еще больше похожа на мышку: верхняя губа совсем не прикрывала зубы, а нос был такой длинный, что кончик его, кажется, шевелился. Она робко улыбнулась Миклошу, тот поклонился. И тогда Йожеф посмотрел на него и тоже коротко кивнул.

Вот тут-то, когда Миклош Отт потерял бдительность, невезение снова взялось за него.

В конце учебного года в школе танцев устраивали бал; в этот раз всем полагалось одеться не просто в бальные платья, но в маскарадные костюмы. Матушка вручила Миклошу отцовский мундир — и дело было сделано. Зато с Паулой хлопот оказался полон рот — она никак не могла выбрать, чего хочет. Гимназисты в классе говорили, что у них дома происходит то же самое.

Молодым людям не возбранялось являться без масок; так что Миклош, которому прятаться и в голову не приходило, вошел в зал один, с парадного входа, и огляделся, высматривая знакомых. Бергер, с его-то привычками, наверняка должен был надеть маску! Но Бергера не было — зато Миклош вскоре почувствовал, как кто-то смотрит на него сквозь толпу. Это была барышня, наряженная султаншей: лицо ее закрывала не маска, а чадра, расшитая жемчугом, и сквозь нее виднелись одни глаза, темные и ласковые. У Миклоша в груди что-то перевернулось, сжалось. Он бросился разыскивать матушку, которая разговаривала с другими дамами, а найдя, указал на барышню-султаншу.

Через пять минут он уже танцевал с нею. Зал плыл у него перед глазами. От барышни пахло тонко и прохладно, зелено. Знакомые глаза улыбались под чадрой. Так вот как бывает, ошеломленно думал Миклош. Неужели все это чувствуют? И Йожеф Бергер, когда провожает то одну, то другую, тоже?  
Даже говорить с ней оказалось совсем не трудно. В этот раз слова лились легко и свободно, хотя он и сам не вспомнил бы, о чем рассказывал. Он думал о том, что за два часа до полуночи, когда ударит гонг, маски будут сняты, и тогда… Сердце колотилось.

Миклош протанцевал с ней не два положенных, но целых три танца, получил нагоняй от матушки и еще один от Паулы, одетой цыганкой, и пропустил их мимо ушей. Он ждал.  
И все-таки медный звон застал его врасплох: он увидел, как рука в перчатке отстегивает чадру и моргнул, не веря глазам, глядя на короткую верхнюю губу, торчащие зубы и крысиный носик Нинон. Нинон!  
— Матерь Божья! — выдохнул он в отчаянии. — Почему вы всегда в чадре не ходите?!

Невезение радостно вскинуло голову: именно в этот миг все звуки и голоса смолкли, и слова прозвучали в полной тишине.  
Нинон всхлипнула и убежала. Все смотрели на него — и в этой тишине, четко печатая шаг, по залу прямо к нему прошел Йожеф Бергер. Остановился напротив, и, глядя в упор темными глазами, полными презрения, ударил Миклоша по щеке.

Разумеется, никто не разрешил бы им устраивать дуэль до окончания школы. Миклош, как вызванный, имел право выбора оружия, но так им и не воспользовался. Он отлично знал, что Йожеф Бергер не умеет ровно ничего: ни стрелять, не фехтовать.

Дьюла, секундант Миклоша, сказал, посмеиваясь, что все в классе и даже в городе завидуют его смелости: ни у кого не хватило бы духу сказать такое Нинон в глаза. А Йожеф, должно быть, полный идиот, если выбрал сабли.

Год летел стремительно; в июне, наполненном запахами лип и жареного на вертеле мяса, дуэль должна была состояться.  
Когда Миклош увидел Йожефа Бергера, тот опять стоял напротив: без сюртука, в одной только белой рубашке, с саблей в руке.  
Кто-то крикнул:  
— Сходитесь!  
Йожеф бросился к нему, неумело размахивая саблей. Миклош встал в позицию, защищаясь, еле заметно повернулся боком — и пропустил удар. В глаза блеснуло солнце, отраженное от лезвия, и стало темно.

Потом ему рассказали, что он чудом не окривел: Йожеф Бергер ударил его по щеке чуть пониже глаза. Случайно — на этом сходились все. Конечно, разве коммерсант способен выучить хоть пару приемов?

Шрам у него остался, и глубокий. Балинт, средний брат, студент в Граце, утешал — говорил, что некоторые наносят себе такие шрамы нарочно, чтобы показать свою удаль. Миклош видел, что людям неприятно на него смотреть, но не слишком горевал: ему предстояли испытания в Артиллерийскую школу, и он днями напролет зубрил математику и географию. Единственное, о чем он жалел — о том, что Йожеф Бергер, как говорили, приходил к нему, но он лежал без сознания с разрубленным почти пополам лицом и ничего не знал.

А невезение, как пиявка, насосавшаяся крови, опять умолкло.

Надолго — Миклош Отт успел поступить в Артиллерийскую школу в Будвайзе, и закончить первый год, и побывать на маневрах, и вот теперь был дома, в отпуску.  
Учиться ему по-прежнему нравилось. Правда, светлый образ храброго генерала слегка полинял: оказалось, что в той самой битве при Маренго никакой победы одержано не было, и в некоторых других тоже. Да и времена наступили не те; но хотя Миклош Отт понимал, что генералом ему не быть, то на полковника-то мог рассчитывать твердо.

Большая часть его бывших однокашников никуда из города не уезжала, и через два дня он тоже чувствовал себя так, словно не было ни танцкласса, ни бала, ни дуэли, ни артиллерийской школы. И потому, когда тот же Дьюла позвал, как в старые времена, поглазеть на гимназисток, Миклош согласился. Все равно других дел на этот час у него не было.

Вообще-то Паула успела уже рассказать ему, что Йожеф Бергер тоже никуда не уехал. О Нинон же говорили, что она больше не выходит из дому. Во всяком случае, в обществе она не появлялась, а те немногие, кого Бергеры считали достойными приглашения на ужины и домашние концерты, не спешили рассказывать, видели ее или нет.

Йожеф Бергер работал в банке, принадлежащем его отцу, и считался самым завидным в городе женихом. Но напрасно барышни высматривали его на балах: он не желал появляться там, где оскорбили его сестру.

Так что они провожали его взглядами, томились и вздыхали, и никто не поверил, когда по городу разнесся слух, что Йожеф Бергер стал ухаживать за Эллике Петеш, у которой гроша ломаного за душой не было. Родители Эллике то ли бросили ее, то ли сгинули неизвестно где, и все знали, что ее воспитывает бабка, особа уважаемая и почтенная. Так что воспитание у барышни было, и отменное, а приданого — увы, никакого.  
По дороге к гимназии Миклош Отт — совсем как в школе — со знанием дела рассуждал о женщинах; вернее, о том, как жить от воскресенья до воскресенья при отсутствии барышень, крестьянок и даже девок. Ясно же, что не друг с другом, не пристало будущим офицерам, да оно и по мордасам схлопотать можно. Так вот — гимнастика, холодные обтирания, занять ум учебой и... лавочки букинистов, господа! Одноклассники внимали и скептически хмыкали, но Миклош, как "повидавший мир", на них не обижался.  
Невезение тащилось следом, тенью под ногами, но летнее солнце придавило его к мостовой, и пыльный городок благодушно глядел на них...

— Смотри, смотри, — сказал Миклошу Дьюла. — Вон идут!  
Миклош посмотрел: Йожеф Бергер шел, наклоняя голову к барышне, тоненькой, высокой и белокурой. Йожеф Бергер улыбался, и барышня улыбалась, а за ними следом бежала собака — большая, лохматая, черно-белая, — и тоже улыбалась во всю пасть.

— Боби! — позвала девушка, обернулась — и натолкнулась взглядом на Миклоша Отта. Тот, как положено, поклонился, но она не ответила и пошла быстрее.

С тех пор Миклош торчал под забором у гимназии каждый день и посмеивался: в будни Йожеф Бергер не мог уйти со службы до вечера. Так что никто не мешал Миклошу разглядывать Эллике Петеш и обсуждать, что она, кажется, недурна собой, но слишком уж бедна. Она тоже его заметила: по крайней мере, ему казалось, что первым делом она смотрит именно туда, где стояли обычно взрослые ухажеры, а встретившись взглядом с Миклошем, вспыхивает, отворачивается и прибавляет шагу.  
Ему это нравилось.

До тех пор, пока матушка не вызвала его однажды утром к себе в кабинет, расстроенная донельзя, и не сказала, что в женской гимназии скандал: Эллике Петеш написала на своей нижней юбке химическим карандашом: «Терпеть не могу Миклоша Отта!» Надпись обнаружила бабка, отнесла улики в гимназию, директрисе, а та передала через Паулу, чтобы госпожа Отт зашла к ней.  
— Боже правый, Миклош, причем тут ты? Разве ты с ней знаком?  
Миклош честно признался, что не перемолвился с барышней Петеш ни единым словом, друзья охотно подтвердили его невиновность. Паула рассказала, что Эллике сделали внушение, подчеркнув, что Христос не для того принял смерть нa кресте, чтобы кто-то безответственно бросaлся словaми вроде "терпеть не могу". После чего преподавательница химии чем-то вывела надпись со злосчастной юбки.

Через несколько дней, когда Миклош уже готовился уезжать, Паула принесла еще одну новость — о том, что Йожеф Бергер расстался с Эллике Петеш.

На этом, наверно, можно было бы закончить рассказ о невезении, если бы пятнадцать лет спустя уже назначенный командиром саперного отряда десятого батальона гонведской горной бригады Миклош Отт не явился в офицерское собрание, где готовился праздник по случаю прибытия пополнения.

К тому времени он успел немало перенести на войне. Начинал в Сербии, служил в Галиции и Карпатах, успел даже поучиться на саперных курсах. Учиться ему на этот раз не понравилось: городок, куда его направили, находился слишком близко к фронту, и был ни то ни се, а Миклош всегда полагал, что нельзя смешивать военную жизнь и гражданскую. Зато теперь он считался незаменимым: его отряду доставалось и лучшее место в казарме, и лучшая кормежка.  
Матушка писала ему еженедельно, присылал весточку и Иштван, что изо всех сил старался сохранить родовое имение. От Балинта, который призван был как полевой судья, вестей не было уже полгода — но матушка уверяла, что он непременно вернется. Писала и Паула, но та больше жаловалась, как трудно стало достать продукты: в лавках не найдешь ни мяса, ни сала, хорошо еще, Иштван выручает. А нового платья у нее не было уже полгода — слыханное ли дело?

В столовой собрания — большом сенном сарае, где были расставлены столы, накрытые белыми скатертями — толпились офицеры, и здешние, и новоприбывшие. А у окна, боком к Миклошу, сидел обер-лейтенант, который показался ему знакомым.  
Миклош подошел ближе — и глазам не поверил: это был Йожеф Бергер!

Юлийская Крайна — последнее место, где он предполагал бы его встретить, если бы вообще думал о нем все эти годы; даже удивительно, что сразу узнал. Правда, Йожеф Бергер не очень-то изменился, разве что лицо покрылось нездоровой желтизной, да залегли у рта глубокие складки.

Миклош смотрел и дивился, и, конечно, Бергер заметил его и уставился в все глаза.

Но тут от дверей раздался шум, защелкали каблуки: это входил командир полка, а за ним свита и адъютанты. Миклош старался не выпускать Йожефа Бергера из виду, но через головы разглядеть не мог и отыскал, когда первые официальные тосты сменились буйным весельем. Он и сам выпил изрядно: и коньяк, и вино, и вдобавок — ямайский ром, невесть как попавший на фронт.

Море стало ему по колено, и вот так, пошатываясь, он подошел к Йожефу Бергеру.  
Тот, кажется, был трезв — гораздо трезвее Миклоша.

Жара в собрании стояла неимоверная. В одном углу пели, в другом пытались плясать, не обращая внимания на начальство, в третьем, кажется, закипала драка. Откуда-то появился цыганский оркестр, две скрипки и гитара, и грянул чардаш.

Увидев Миклоша, Йожеф Бергер встал. Молча, не глядя друг на друга, они вышли из сарая.

По случаю праздника солдатам тоже вынесли по чарке: теперь они бродили по всему лагерю или сидели на траве, пели песни и играли в карты. Денщик Миклоша, дядя Андраш, попытался подняться и откозырять — да так и не смог.

Миклош покосился на Йожефа: они уходили все дальше, обогнув уже холм, за которым находился лагерь.

— Поднимемся? — вдруг спросил Йожеф.

Это было первое слово, которое Миклош от него услышал. Ответить он не смог, только кивнул. Шум из лагеря сюда почти не долетал, Йожеф поднимался медленно, а на полдороге задохнулся и присел, держась за правый бок. Миклош опустился рядом. Он хотел спросить, как Йожеф Бергер попал сюда, где теперь его сестра Нинон, что слышно об Эллике Петеш — но не мог, только смотрел. Даже в темноте он знал, что глаза у Йожефа остались прежними — темными: не ласковыми, не полными презрения, а странно пустыми.

Он протянул руку, сам не зная зачем — и вдруг Йожеф Бергер схватил его за эту руку и рванул на себя. Пуговицы мундиров звякнули друг о друга, и Миклоша Отта будто ударило молнией.

Они обнимались в темноте, на пыльной травке, лихорадочно ощупывая друг друга, матеря тугие петли и затянутые узлы. Йожеф Бергер дернул вниз его рейтузы, погладил по бедру. Миклош едва не лишился рассудка. Конечно, он слышал, что болтают про некоторых адъютантов, молоденьких и вертлявых, но подробностей знать не желал. Тем более что адъютанты — это одно дело, а Йожеф Бергер — это Йожеф Бергер! Совсем другое.

И тут йожефова рука коснулась шрама у него на щеке, а та, что была внизу, обхватила член и двинулась взад-вперед плавно и медленно.

Миклош взвыл, опрокинул Йожефа на землю, подмял под себя. Тот постанывал и поворачивался, чтобы Миклошу было удобнее. И все время трогал и ощупывал этот его проклятый шрам, словно ничего прекраснее не знал никогда. А потом, когда Миклош все-таки справился и с рейтузами его, и с мундиром, прижался голым к голому, захватил сразу оба члена и задвигал рукой, изгибаясь и кусая губы. Миклоша трясло, как в лихорадке: он хватался за темные волосы, глядел в темные глаза и, когда к его шраму прижались жесткие губы, забился и вскрикнул, выплескиваясь в ладонь Йожефа Бергера.

Тот вздрогнул — Миклош успел подставить руку и почувствовал, как на нее тоже брызжет теплое.

Пока Миклош отдышался, Йожеф Бергер уже успел одеться, кивнул и стал спускаться вниз.

Где он квартировал, Миклош не знал, и спросить было не у кого, так все напились. Он пошел спать, а на другое утро началось наступление.

Через несколько дней, отведя свой батальон с передовой, Миклош спросил, как там поживает обер-лейтенант Бергер, и услышал в ответ: «Убит».

Он не стал спрашивать — где и как. Это было бы такое же праздное любопытство, как чтение о застрелившемся Рудольфе. Факт, который нельзя ни изменить, ни применить в дело.  
Хотя, нет: кое-что он теперь должен был сделать. Вернуться — без славы или со славой, с титулом или без — хотя бы для того чтобы нанести визит двум немолодым уже старым девам из пыльного июньского городка...

Невезение сыто рыгало газами, ухало шрапнелью, ослепляло фланкирующим огнем.

Неделю спустя, корчась на сухой земле и глядя на кружащие в ярко-синем небе итальянские аэропланы, Миклош Отт вспомнил, как мечтал когда-то стать генералом, совершить подвиг, вернуть семье титул. Потом — как Йожеф Бергер протянул руку и потрогал его шрам. А потом закрыл глаза и простился со своим невезением навсегда.


End file.
